


“Kiss me until I’m breathless.”

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Summary: A fluff featuring Taki and the MC on a home date.
Relationships: Kozaki Taki/Main Character
Kudos: 2





	“Kiss me until I’m breathless.”

It was a cold and rainy day, which led Taki to suggest that him and MC stay inside and watch a few movies that the pair used to enjoy together back in their high school days. MC was quick to agree and whipped up a few snacks in the kitchen, before joining him on the couch Taki had filled with pillows and blankets for their special home date.

Taki lifted the blanket and gestured for MC to cuddle up into his shoulder. Using him as a pillow for her head, MC soon became engrossed in the movie, and would pop the occasional snack into her mouth. Instead of focusing his attention on the film, Taki was appreciating the sight of how adorable MC looked with her nose scrunched up every time she chomped down on one of the pieces of fruit salad in her bowl.

MC soon felt Taki’s gaze on her, and she curiously glanced over at him. Taki’s eyes were filled with affection, and he broke into a small grin when he realized that he was finally MC’s sole focus.

“Um, Taki? Do I have something on my face?” MC questioned, while rushing to pat herself down.

Her cheeks turned a faint shade of pink, because she felt embarrassed that Taki had seen her in such a state.

“You missed a spot,” Taki chuckled. “Right over…..here.”

Taki placed several kisses on the sides of her face, and eventually graduated to kissing her luscious lips with his own.

“Hmm, Taki….there was never any food stuck on my face was there?” MC huskily breathed.

Ignoring her question, Taki continued to deepen his kiss, and MC wrapped her arms tightly around his neck in response. The movie was long forgotten at this point, and they had managed to knock over most of the pillows. Taki decided it was time to move their rendezvous into the bedroom. He tried to pull away to life MC up, but she firmly clung onto his arms.

“I don’t want you to move,” she solemnly pouted. “I want you to kiss me until I’m breathless.”

MC went to nip at his neck, and since her abrupt attack startled Taki, he accidentally went rolling off the couch with MC still in his grasp.

Now on the ground, they looked at each and burst out into laughter. Even dorky moments like these were precious to the two. MC initiated a kiss, or at least attempted, before Taki swiped his head away at the last minute.

“You’ll have to catch me first!” Taki teased.

He smoothly reached for his phone to snap a photo of the confused MC and took off sprinting towards the bedroom. MC groaned in exasperation at Taki’s childlike antics, but nonetheless found herself eagerly chasing after him, excited to see what else was in store for them for the rest of their afternoon.


End file.
